


Not Alone

by RavensCAT



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Eddie Diaz, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff, M/M, so soooft, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Buck and Eddie come into the station that morning, they weren't expecting to find a baby on the stairs. Whose baby is it and how will they handle the newest addition to their team?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 25
Kudos: 505





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! Hope everyone had a good time. 
> 
> I'm stuck with sprained abductor muscles and having been sitting around for the past two days. 
> 
> I had this random thought in the middle of the night last night and spat it out in 20 minutes so please ignore the mistakes.

Buck lightly shoves Eddie for his bad joke as they make their way into the station. 

“You’re awful,” Buck says, laughing in spite of himself.

Eddie chuckles. “You love me.” 

Buck rolls his eyes and then comes to a sudden halt once they step inside the station. 

Eddie rams into his back almost toppling him over. He grabs at Buck’s hips to upright them both. 

“What?!” 

“There’s a baby…”

“A what?” Eddie looks at the side of his face.

Buck grabs his chin with his hands and turns it to face the bay where there’s a baby seat on the first step of the stairs leading to the second floor.

“A baby,” he repeats.

Eddie squints and then looks around the bay, there’s no one around. 

“What the hell? Someone left a baby in here and no one even realized? Where is everyone?” Eddie asks.

“On a call I presume, from the missing trucks. The rest are probably upstairs,” Buck steps closer towards the stairs.

Just then Bobby, Chimney, and Hen make their ways towards them, coming in from the bay doors. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Why are you standing here?” Hen asks.

“There’s a baby,” Eddie says.

“A what?” Hen asks.

Buck groans, glaring at them all. Buck walks over to baby seat pushing the top back so he could see better. Buck’s heart melts as soon as he sees the sweet baby girl inside. She barely looks a week old. Who could have left a baby here alone like this? 

She has a mop of dark hair and blinks up at him with hazel eyes.

“Eddie, who the hell did you fuck?” Buck asks.

“What?! I didn’t fuck anyone! Well, I didn’t fuck anyone who could get pregnant,” Eddie says.

There’s a pregnant pause as everyone stares at him. 

“What?” he asks indignantly.

“You fucked a man?” Hen asks.

“Yes?” 

“You’re bisexual?” Hen asks again.

“It’s not like it was a secret. I thought everyone knew…” he trails off.

“Literally no one knew, Eddie,” Buck says, looking at him like he’s grown a second head.

“I can’t believe it. My gaydar is broken,” Hen says. “I mean I knew Buck is bisexual but I literally had no idea about you.” 

“Hey! Who said I’m bisexual?” Buck asks offended at being outed.

“Me,” Hen says. 

“Was it a secret?” Bobby asks.

Buck moves his shocked gaze to Bobby.

“Woah, okay, are we going to get back to the main matter at hand instead of outing me?” Buck asks. 

“Yeah, right, sorry.” Hen looks at the carrier and notices a note stick from beside the baby. “Hey look, there’s a note.”

“Buck, grab it,” Eddie says.

Buck looks at him, “You grab it, this baby is like a carbon copy of you.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “For the last time I didn’t get anyone pregnant,” he says reaching for the note. He opens it and quickly reads it over. His eyes widen and he looks over at Buck. 

“She’s yours isn’t she?” Buck asks.

Eddie shakes his head. “No… she’s uh… she’s yours actually.” 

Buck feels the ground fall out from beneath his feet.

“What?” he whispers.

“Ali…”

Buck’s heart sinks as he looks over at the baby girl in the baby seat. Ali was never the type of woman to settle down and it would make sense she wouldn’t want a baby. 

“No…”

“Buck…” Eddie steps closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I…” Buck stumbles.

“Hey, wow, Buck it’s going to be okay.” Eddie says, pulling his arms around Buck, tugging him into his chest. 

Buck rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder as he continues to look at the baby,  _ his _ baby.

“Eddie… I don’t think I can do this…” he whispers.

Eddie runs a soothing hand over his back, “You don’t have to.” 

Buck pulls back in shock looking at Eddie’s face and then at her. 

“I… I can’t… I can’t just give her away, Eddie!” he says. He couldn’t, not after he knew she was his, not after he’s seen her perfect face with her chubby and rosey cheeks. 

“You don’t have to give her away, Evan.” Eddie’s heart hurts even thinking of Buck giving up his child, of giving up this beautiful princess. His heart is taken even though he’s only seen her for a couple minutes. 

“Eddie, I can’t do this alone,” Buck whispers, voice sounding scared and small.

“You aren’t alone. You have your whole family. You have us. You have me,” Eddie whispers.

“Eddie, I can’t ask that of you.”

“You’re practically raising my son with me, Ev. Why can’t I raise your daughter with you?” Eddie asks. “Besides, Christopher’s always wanted to be a big brother.” 

Buck peers into Eddie’s eyes and all he sees is sincerity and love. Buck’s heart melts as his eyes fill with tears.

“Hey, Buck, don’t cry, querido.” Eddie wipes his tears away. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Buck whispers. “Well you and Christopher and now her.” Buck looks at his daughter.  _ His _ daughter, fuck. He has a daughter. 

Eddie smiles wiping at his cheeks again with his thumbs.

“I love you,” Buck murmurs before leaning in and kissing him. 

Eddie gasps in surprise before gripping Buck around the waist tightly and returning the kiss. They pull apart and Chimney whistles while Hen yells, “Gayyyy!” 

Buck gives them watery smile as Eddie flips her off. 

Eddie moves towards baby seat again and crouches down in front of  _ their _ daughter. He carefully unbuckles her and lifts her out of the seat, cradling her against his chest. 

“Hello precious girl,” he coos. He gets a bubble of spit for his efforts. He can’t help but smile and hold her a little closer. He’s a dead man, he’s already gone on her. 

He looks at Buck. “You wanna hold her?” he asks. 

Buck looks at the little bundle in Eddie’s arms and nods. Eddie carefully hands her over and soon as Buck has her in his arms he’s crying again. Eddie gently rubs his back. 

“She’s perfect, Buck,” Eddie says leaning over his shoulder watching her kick around in Buck’s arms. 

Hen, Chimney, and Bobby gather around them.

“She really is, Buckaroo. You did good,” Chimney says.

“She looks like Eddie,” Buck whispers. 

Eddie chuckles. “Payback for the amount of times people tell me Christopher looks like you.” 

Buck beams at him.

“I love you,” Eddie says, kissing his forehead and then their little girl’s.

“Gayyyy!” Hen yells again before laughing and pulling them all into a group hug. 

“Congratulations. Both of you,” Bobby says.

“Thanks Cap,” Buck says.

“Alright now get out of here. Take her home, get settled. Tell Maddie. We’ll figure out everything together, okay? You boys are not alone.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like a part two of this?
> 
> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
